Beans in Pokeland
by Pozeal
Summary: Lazlo, Clam, Edward, and Slinkman all go through a Time space rip and end up in the Pokemon world. Will they make it out? Do Lazlo and Clam even WANT to leave?Pokemon and Camp Lazlo Crossover.
1. Time space rip is spinny!

**Oh no! I've plagued the Camp Lazlo section with one of my fanfics! Run for the hills!  
I do not own camp lazlo...Joe Murray does. And I do not own Pokemon either( and don't tell me to do the sign over the O. That annoys me.). Satoshi Tajiri and Gamefreak owns it.**

**I Figured to put this Camp Lazlo/ Pokemon Crossover in the campl lazlo section as the main characters of the story are from Camp Lazlo.**

**When I mention a pokemon in the story, it does not mean the characters know what it is.**

**Enjoy**

It was just a normal day in camp kidney...

"Woohoo! Cowboy! Lazlo exclaimed, hiding behind his bed, holding an imaginary gun and pretending to shoot it.

Raj had not come to camp kidney this year because he was sick. But Clam and Lazlo were still having fun the best they could.

"Plumber!" Clam yelled, throwing plungers at Lazlo. One Flies up and hits lazlo on the head.

"Oh NO!"Lazlo yelled "I've been plunged!"

"Not done yet." Clam said, coninuing to throw plungers.

"Hey Clam, stop for a second"

"Yeah?"

"Where are you getting the plungers?"  
"uhh.."

_Meanwhile, at the latrines_

"Hey! Where's the plunger? I better check the other stall. Not in this one either.Or this one. Or this one. WHERE ARE THE PLUNGERS!"

_Back in Jelly Cabin_

"Private collection"

"Oh, alright then"

Soon their game was interrupted by someone slamming the door open and walking into their cabin.

"I KNEW IT!" Edward yelled.

"Knew what, edward?" Lazlo asked.

"Clam took the plungers again"

"Oh come on, we were just playing"

"well, find a real game to play! Go far, far away from here to do it."

"But we aren't allowed to leave camp"

"Not allowed!"

Edward then got an idea.

"Well, I got scoutmaster Lumpus to write a note saying you could."He said, turning around and writng on a peice of paper.

"Really?"Lazlo asked, his eyes widening.

"Yeah. You can trust me, can't you?" Edward said as he handed them a piece of paper with "You can leave camp" written on it. then he walked out of their cabin.

"Clam not trust Edward" Clam retorted after Edward left

"Oh come on, has he ever done us wrong?"

"Marshmallows" Clam responded, remembering a time Edward had tricked them so he could be camp mascot.

"Yeah, but we won that mascot contest."

"Endangered rock"

"We ended up being reated like kings"

"uhh...pantsing"

"That ended up being fun, remember? And besides, leaving camp will be an adventure."

So, five minutes later they had left camp. They trekked for miles. Actually, they only went about 20 feet from the camp gate. There they saw a swirling vortex.

"What do you think this is clam?"  
"Spinny!"

"well, I guess you're right. It is very eh... spinny"

"Rip in time and space!"  
"What?"

"ehh... portal"  
"where do you think it goes?"  
"don't know"

"Do you think we should go in?"

"Fun portal!"

"I don't know Clam... It could be dangerous.."  
"Adventure!"  
"You're right! Lets go!"

The two campers walked into the portal and dissapeared.

"What the? Where did those jellies go?" Edwards said mainly to himself, as he had been watching them from behind a tree. He ran over to where they had previously been and saw the swirling vortex.

'EDWARD! What are you doing outside the camp gates!" A voice yelled from the camp. It was Slinkman.

"Sir! The jellies went into this portal and dissapeared!"

"What are you talking about?"  
"Come over here and see!"

The bannana slug walks- er.. slithers- over to Edward.

"What are you talki-" Slinkman starts to say, but notices the swirling vortex.

"Oh no! Three-"

"Two, Raj isn't here this year"

"Two campers are missing!" Slinkman yells.

"Yeah, so?"  
"We have to find them"

"Wait, WE?

"Yeah, you sounded concerned about them"

"No! I was just trying not to get in trouble."  
"Well you'll be in trouble if you don't help me."

"What do you mean? All you can do is send me away from this dump"

"Oh really?" Slinkman replied, a small evil grin appearing on his face.

"What?"

"If you don't help me, I'll stick YOU in a cabin with Lazlo next year!"

"uhhhh..."Edward responded "Like I was saying, we have to go save Clam and Lazlo!"

The two then leaped into the portal, which closed behind them.

"Uhh... My aching..." Lazlo said as he got up off the ground. He was in some sort of forest.

"Clam? Claaaaam?" He yelled

"Lazlo?"

"where are you?"  
"Follow voice!"  
Lazlo walked around a bush and a tree. He walked around a corner and...

"Ahh!!! Lazlo lost fur!"Clam yelled before lazlo could see him. Lazlo jumped back  
"What?" Lazlo looked at his hands. They were pale.

"AHH!! I did lose my fur!" he ytelled, going around the corner."and so did you, clam!"  
"AHHH!!!! Wait. Clam never have fur."

"Oh yeah."Lazlo responded.'But you turned pinkish pale! And you look different too!"  
"Lake!" Clam said, walking torwards a small lake nearby.

The looked at themselves.They still had their uniforms on (Thankfully). Bu their heads were oval-shaped. Clam's nose was small, and rounded .Lazlo also had a rounded nose. The only place theu had fur was on their heads.

"What are we?" Lazlo asked.

"Humans."  
"Humans? What are those?"  
"Fairy-tale things( I assume humans not to exist in the dimension in which prickly pines resides, only to be fairy tales.)."

"oh. Well, I guess we should find someone to help us find out where to go on our adventure!"

"In forest?"

"No, silly, we get out of the forest first."

"Bug things help us?"  
"What bug things?" Lazlo asked. He look around to find them surrounded by Wurmples. "Oh. Those."

Each Wurmple fired a string shot, wrapping clam and lazlo in silky strings. (There were a lot of them, it could happen)

"What's happening?"  
"Don't know. Mean bugs."

_**OMFG, Cliffhanger!**_


	2. Clam Catches!

Again, I don't own camp lazlo or pokemon. They belong to their respective owners.

This story's setting is in a region that I am still making up. Therefore most people are OCs There might end up being a few OP(original pokemon) later in the story.

This chapter is shorter than the last one, but I believe it is still pretty good.

Right now I'm focusing on Lazlo and Clam. Slinkman and Edward will be in the story again by the end of the chapter.

Anyways, back to the story.

"Uhh... Lazlo?"

"yeah Clam?"

"Portal bad"

"Why do you think that?"  
"Situation" Clam responded.

The two bean scouts were dangling over a lake, wrapped in string shots. There were about 5 wurmples surrounding them.

"Oh. Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Clam has idea!"  
"what?"

"Clam cut rope with horns"

"Clam... you don't have horns anymore"  
"Crap"

"Why don't we just try to wiggle out of these strings?"

"Never thought of that"

The two jellies wiggled and succesfully fell out of the silk ropes. Unfortunately, they forgot that they were dangling over a lake. They fell into the lake, causing a large splash, which made the wurples run off.

Inside the lake, they hit the bottom and started to float back up. Upon emerging from the water, they swam to shore and sat down.

"Clam?"  
"yeah?"  
"that was... THE MOST ADVENTUROUS THING EVER!"  
"Yeah!"

So after that, they decided to try and get out of the forest.They wandered for a while. Soon, they ran into another wurmple.

"AHH! Bug monster!" Clam said, as he picked up a nearby rock and threw it. The rock hit the wurmple, opened up, then drew it inside.

"Weird rock!"

The "rock" wiggled twice, then made a ping noise.

Clam Caught a Lv 5 Wurmple!

"Where'd that voice come from?" lazlo wondered aloud.

Clam went over and picked up the "rock". He felt that it was warm.

"Weird rock!" he said, shoving it in his pocket.

Soon, after more wandering, they exited the forest and found themselves at the in a town.

"We should look around and ask someone where we are."

"Find person."

They walked through the town, past many buildings with closed doors. Finally, they found a large building with glass doors that slid open when they got near them. A sign nearby said "Professor Northern Dutch Elm's Laboratory".

"That's an odd name for a proffesor."

"Crazy name."

They walked in , and on the other side of the room was a man, who looked like he was in his late 30's. he had brown hair, and deep blue eyes. Lazlo walked up to him.

"Hello sir, I'm Lazlo. could you tell me and my friend Clam where we are?" He asked.

"Well, you're in Foreston Town."

"Oh. Alright."Lazlo responded, "While we were in the forest, my friend Clam threw a rock at a bug and it was pulled into the rock. What is going on, and why did that happen?"

"Well, that rock was probably a pokeball."  
"What's a pokeball?"  
"You don't know? Pokeballs are spherical objects used to capture pokemon that bug was a pokemon."

"What are pokemon?"

"Oh come on, you don't even know that?"  
"Well, no, are we supposed to?"

"The entire earth is populated by pokemon. How could you not know?"  
"Alternate universe!" Clam exclaimed.

"You're from an alternate universe?" The professor asked.

"Yeah. I think so"

"That's ridiculous, not to mention nearly impossible."

"But we are!"

"How can you prove it?"  
Right as the proffesor asked the question, a time-space rip appeared a few feet from the, and spewed out an adult and a child, then closed. A smug smile then formed on clams face.The proffesor gaped.

"There you go!" Clam exlaimed.

"Uuugh, where are we, Slinkman? The child asked."And why are these weird things staring at us?"

Well, that's the end of the chapter. As you can see, Clam caught a wurmple. Stay tuned in to see what lazlo, Slinkman and edward will catch.


	3. Explaination

_Sorry It took so loong for me too write this new chappie and upload it. I have no real valid excuse. I was just being lazy. Anyways, continuing from the last two phrases from the last chapter..._

"There you go!" Clam exlaimed.

"Uuugh, where are we, Slinkman? The child asked."And why are these weird things staring at us?"

"Slinkman?" Lazlo wondered aloud, looking at the adult."Then that means that you must be...EDWARD!"Lazlo yelled, jumping and flailing his arms happily.

"Yes, I am. And I am assuming that you're..."Edward sighed "Lazlo"

"Yup! Why are you here? Oh! I know! You wanted to go on an adventure with us!"

"Adventure!" Clam exclaimed.

"No, I'm not here to go on an "Adventure"(While saying adventure he imitated Lazlo's voice and added a lower pitch) We're here to get to you come back to camp kidney"

"Edward, It appears there's no way back at the moment." Slinkman cut in.

"Whaddya mean?" Edward yelled, looking behind him at the space where the portal had been."AAAAAHHH! It's gone! I'm stuck in another dimension with an idiot and an insane monkey!"

"Oh come on Edward, it's not that bad." Slinkman began" It's not li- wait a second! Clam is not an idiot! He's a genius, remember?"

"Genius"

"Ok fine, I'm stuck in another dimension with an annoying genius and an insane monkey."

"Annoying?" Clam glared at Edward.

"Am I just non-existant?" Prof. northern dutch elm asked.

"Who are you?" Edward asked

" I am Prof. Northern Dutch Elm, and I study Pokemon."

"Pokewhats?"

"Pokemon are the animals that live in this universe. People can capture them using items called pokeballs. There are over 500 different species."

"Five hundred?"

"Or more. They can be used as pets, but most use them for things such as battles or contests."

"Contests?" Lazlo's eyes brightened. He loved being in the spotlight.

"Yes. People make artistic use of their pokemon's different abilities to win ribbons."

"Battles?" Clam asked.

"Yes. You gamble money on who's pokemon wins in a battle"

"Gamble?" Slinkamn asked "Isn't that illegal?"

"Not here. Never has been."

"Weird"

"Wurmple can battle?"

"Yeah. You can even fight in Gyms and earn Badges. Once you get all eight badges you can battle the elite four to become the alledged "Pokemon Master". Even though there are four sets of elite fours so far..."

"HOW CAN WE GET BACK TO OUR UNIVERSE?!" Edward screamed.

"Uhhh... well...Dialga and Palkia could probably create a time-space rip to transport you back to your own universe..."

"alright, who are they?"

"...but you would have to catch them first. Because they're pokemon"

"AAAAGH!"He screamed again"DOES EVERYTHING ON THIS WORLD HAVE TO DO WITH POKEMANS?"

"POKEMON!!!!!" The Prof. screamed.(Okay, whatever that was my anger at idiots calling them that.)

Taken aback by the Prof. sudden outburst, Edward decided to shut up.

"Anyways, here, all you people take Poketches, a pokeball and leave. I'm off to go take some aspirin and go to bed. Go to the south to sandyside city to compete in the first gym and contest hall.But catch a pokemon first."

So they found themselves kicked out of the laboratory after getting all the stuff shoved in their hands.

"Alright, I'm going to go through all the contests and get to the top!" Lazlo exclaimed.

"I guess I'm going to have to catch these pokemon and raise them to get to these Dialga and Palkia things to go back to our universe." Slinkam sighed.

"Pokemon master" Clam exclaimed.

"Contest master" Lazlo responded.

"No you won't be! Neither of you guys can show me up!"Edward yelled. "I'm going to be both! And then everyone will like ME! Not you, ME! It'll be like Edward day!"

"you mean the day everyone acts like you?"

"NO! They edward day when everyone worships me! WORSHIPS ME!EVERYONE WILL WORSHIP ME!"

So, the three decide to go out and do their own things in the pokemon world.

"Where IS that voice coming from?" Lazlo asked again.

_Next chappie, another character will catch a pokemon._


End file.
